Sassafrass Junction
by Victoire Lestrange
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Duas vezes abandonada, três vezes coração partido. Bella deixa Forks para recomeçar em Phoenix. Nova Bella, nova vida. Um rosto familiar aparece no serviço uma noite; Jasper não consegue acreditar no que está vendo, mas ele gosta do que vê.
1. Chapter 1

**N.A.:** Essa é minha primeira fic, por favor, sejam gentis. SM é dona das personagens, mas deixou para nós oportunidades de deixá-los um pouco mais divertidos.

**N.T.:** _Bom, como todos já sabem a antiga tradutora teve que abandonar esse projeto por motivos pessoais e eu estou assumindo no lugar dela. Essa fic é a JazzxBella mais louca e apaixonante que eu já li, com direito até a Peter Whitlock no elenco (eu o amo, fazer o quê?)._

_Nikky, paixão da minha vida, razão do meu viver... Beta que eu mais amo no mundo, muito obrigado pela ajuda! Não sei o que faria sem você!_

_Espero que gostem tanto quanto eu!_

* * *

><p>1.<p>

BPOV

6:00. Era hora de arrumar-me para meu turno, vestida para matar e tudo isso. Coloquei meu shorts curto favorito. Combinei minha camiseta cor de chocolate com um sutiã de renda, e coloquei minhas botas de salto alto que vão até as coxas, sei que as gorjetas serão ótimas hoje. Ao invés de pentear os cabelos, passei os dedos pelos cachos para não levantarem, e corri os dedos pelos cachos castanhos que estavam quase na minha cintura. As luzes eram uma nova adição; mechas caramelo e loiro dando uma nova definição ao cabelo sempre sem graça. Esfumacei os olhos, algumas passadas de rímel, e uma passada de gloss e o look estava completo. "Bella Swan, acho que você está bem quente." Cumprimentei meu reflexo. "Hora do show." Sussurrei para o rosto que fitava-me.

* * *

><p>JPOV<p>

Eu desabei. Peter e Charlotte estiveram me enchendo para ir com eles até a cidade desde que chegamos a nova casa nos arredores da cidade. Sinceramente, que merda de negócios vampiros teriam em Pheonix? Mas eles não ligavam de ter que se esconder nas sombras; era assim que eles caçavam melhor de qualquer maneira. A escória da humanidade sempre sai nas horas mais escuras. Ao menos a casa deles é longe o suficiente da civilização, onde o ar fresco ainda é uma opção, então poderíamos andar do lado de fora e aproveitar o sol. As montanhas de Flagstaff não eram tão longe para que eu cuidasse de minha alimentação, então iria dar certo. Estava orgulhoso de mim mesmo por conseguir manter meu estilo vegetariano; meu controle nunca esteve melhor.

Meus amigos de toda a vida generosamente deixaram-me ficar com eles pelos últimos dezoito meses. Não tenho certeza por quanto tempo mais eles irão aguentar-me, mas ainda não conseguia voltar para a família. Eu sabia que Alice não estaria lá, tendo a vida nova dela em Paris, mas o olhar de pena nos olhos deles, a tristeza em suas emoções, ainda estavam recente em minha mente.

"Jesus mas que merda, ainda está lamentando? Merda, você precisa transar." Peter sorriu pra mim enquanto entrava no meu quarto. "Pronto para ir?"

Suspirei. "Sim, imbecil, vamos logo com essa noite. Onde nós vamos mesmo?"

"Como se eu soubesse. Sair. Qualquer lugar que esteja tocando algo bom que permita minha doce esposa esfregar-se em mim por toda a pista de dança. Talvez encontremos alguém que esfregue-se em você também." Ele disse, dando aquele sorriso que era a marca registrada de Peter Whitlock que sabe de tudo.

Subimos na caminhonete Tahoe de Peter e fomos para o centro de Phoenix. Era uma boa noite, encontramos um lugar para estacionar e decidimos andar. Passamos por vários restaurantes, bares e clubes. Estava feliz em passamos os clubes; eu sabia que Char estava querendo dançar, mas aqueles lugares aumentavam meu desejo. Eu passo.

Após um tempo passamos por um lugar que estava tocando Skynyrd. Ahh, Sweet Home Alabama, agora estamos conversando.

"Sassafrass Junction?" Char olhou o neon na porta. "O que vocês acham rapazes? Este lugar pode ser divertido."

Peter colocou o braço ao redor de Charlotte e beijou-a na testa. "Baby, esse é exatamente o lugar que estávamos procurando, vamos lá." Peter olhou-me e inclinou a cabeça na direção da porta. Vi o brilho de algo em seus olhos, o que me preocupou um pouco, mas o segui para dentro.

Achamos uma mesa vazia no canto não muito longe da pista de dança. Após muito tempo, uma garçonete usando um top e um jeans colado no corpo veio pegar nosso pedido. Para manter as aparências, Peter e eu pedimos cerveja, Char pediu um cosmo. "O quê?" Ela perguntou na defensiva. "Eles são lindos."

AC/DC começou a tocar nos auto-falantes, "You Shook Me".

"Baby, acredito que eles estão tocando nossa música, vamos dançar." Peter disse pegando Charlotte pela mão e levando-a para a pista de dança.

Permiti-me afundar em minha miséria. No começo da música seguinte, uma comoção no bar chamou minha atenção. Cinco moças, uma reconheci por ser nossa garçonete, subiram no balcão e começaram a dançar a música, algo como as garotas do filme Show Bar de alguns anos atrás. Elas estavam rebolando e rodando umas contra as outras, jogando os cabelos para todos os lados. Huh, esse lugar poderia ser divertido afinal das contas, pensei sorrindo comigo mesmo.

Meus olhos recaíram na garota da extrema direita. Ela parecia familiar. Realmente familiar. Pela primeira vez, duvidei de minha visão infálivel de vampiro, porque não havia modo daquela ser ela. Para começar, ela seria tímida demais, sem mencionar desastrada demais, para fazer o que a garota estava fazendo.

De repente um bêbado agarrou a bota dela no meio da dança, fazendo-a perder o equilibrio por um momento. Ela recuperou-se, então inclinou-se para o bêbado e brigou com ele. Meu queixo caiu. Aparências podem enganar, mas não havia como não reconhecer aquela voz. Bella Swan. A pequena garota que minha família tinha abandonado há anos agora parecia ser uma dançarina atrevida com o linguajar de um marinheiro. Achei isso um pouco mais intrigante do que gostaria de admitir, mas não consegui tirar meus olhos dela.

Ainda era magra, e tinha ganhado formas de mulher nos lugares certos, que com aquele sutiã de renda e aquele lindo shorts curto eu conseguia ver. E aquelas botas? Mmph. Parei a linha de pensamentos e balancei a cabeça. O que estava pensando?

"Viu algo que gostou?" Peter sorriu, dando-me um tapa nas costas. Bastardo, é claro que ele sabia. Decidi ignorá-lo e continuei fitando Bella, que agora estava dançando bem sugestivamente com uma das garotas. Percebi que ela deveria ter perdido toda aquela coisa de timidez, vendo onde a outra garota estava esfregando-se nela e nem sua marca registrada de corar tanto estava no rosto de Bella.

O bêbado que ela havia brigado continuou observando-a e chamando-a, qual ela ignorou até que ele de repente segurou-a novamente, e com sucesso desequilibrou-a. Ok, então nem tudo mudou. Vi-a inclinar-se para frente do bar, e antes que soubesse, a segurava em meus braços, ela ainda de rosto para o chão, e a peguei antes que ela fizesse contato com o chão de linóleo.

Ela se soltou e lentamente colocou-se de pé. Os olhos fixando-se nos meus e arregalando-se.

"Você tem que estar brincando comigo."


	2. Chapter 2

**N.A.:** Não sou dona de nada, apenas divertindo-me com eles.

**N.T.:** _Esqueci de mencionar no primeiro capítulo, essa história já tinha vários capítulos traduzidos e postados pela **Fla Doomsday**. Eu alterei algumas coisas pra encaixar melhor, mas a base é toda dela._

_Já disse que amo a Bella e o Jazzy dessa fic? Não? Pois é, eu amo!_ _Mas o Peter ainda é meu sonho de consumo #sorry._

* * *

><p>2.<p>

BPOV

O bar estava alcançando seu potencial de uma sexta à noite. Estive entregando bebidas e desviando de mãos pegajosas desde as nove horas. Era um pouco mais fácil desviar das mãos detrás do bar do que quando eu estava trabalhando nas mesas. Estive atendendo no bar por dois meses agora que tinha aprendido a ciência de 'misturar' bem rápido. Era trabalhoso, mas o dinheiro era ótimo, e tinha menos mãos tentando pegar na minha bunda.

O que não me deixava de fora era das performaces que tinhamos que fazer no balcão. Felizmente, Lara ensinou-me alguns movimentos quando fui contratada em Junction. Lembrando de um tempo não muito longe que só o pensamento de dançar em público deixava-me nauseada, era apenas outra coisa que pelas circunstâncias certas - chamada Jose Cuervo - eu livrei-me disso. Quando sabia que estava chegando a hora de dançar, engolia algumas doses do meu amigo Jose, e ele conduzia-me muito bem.

"Como estão as coisas aqui, delicia?" Sorri para a minha melhor amiga safada quando ela entrou atrás do bar para encher alguns copos de cerveja.

"Como você bem sabe Lara, a mesma merda, imbecis diferentes. Bem, as vezes os mesmos imbecis." Respondi dando a ela uma piscada atrevida. Lara balançou a cabeça pra mim, jogando o cabelo longo e loiro enquanto voltava para o meio da multidão.

"Hey, isso magoou!" gritou um dos imbecis bêbados que estava no bar.

"Eu sei Hank, eu estava falando de você!" Enchi rapidamente uma fila de copos, quando coloquei em uma bandeja e entreguei para Pheobe, uma pequena de cabelos vermelhos e curtos.

Então, um cara negro, alto e bêbado bateu uma nota de cem nas mãos. "Hey, querida, é aniversário do meu amigo, acha que vocês poderiam fazer um show?"

Forcei um sorriso no rosto, pegando a nota e colocando na jarra que ficava atrás do bar. "Com certeza, querido." Engoli uma dose que tinha esperando-me atrás do bar, e toquei o sino que estava na parede.

As garotas deixaram suas mesas e correram para o bar. Assenti para o DJ que colocou uma favorita do pessoal, "Pour Some Sugar On Me".

Subimos no balcão e começamos a coreografia da música. A multidão enlouqueceu quando começamos a mexer os quadris, levantado as mãos nos cabelos, e correndo-as por nossos seios até nossos quadris. Lara colocou o braço ao meu redor e esfregou a barriga em meu quadril, colocando as mãos na minha cintura. Lentamente desci, balançando o quadril, quando o alto negro e bêbado aproximou-se e segurou meu tornozelo, tentando correr as mãos por minhas coxas.

Afastei-o, balançando perigosamente na beirada do bar, mas consegui me segurar antes de cair. O imbecil estava sorrindo pra mim.

Fiquei bem perto dele. "Mais que merda? Tente essa merda outra ver e terá a bunda chutada, entendeu babaca?"

"Ah, vamos lá amor, estava tentando fazer meu dinheiro valer algo. Sem ressentimentos, certo?" O alto negro e bêbado continuou falando.

Semi-cerrei meus olhos para ele e abri minha boca para responder bem alto, quando Lara veio por detrás de mim e sussurrou no meu ouvido, enquanto corria as mãos para cima e para baixo ao lado do meu corpo. "Ignore o babaca querida e termine o show."

Levantei as mãos para trás, acariciando os cabelos de Lara enquanto ela corria as mãos pelos lados de meu corpo e por debaixo dos meus seios, antes de descer para meu quadril. Território conhecido por Lara. Girando meu quadril ao mesmo tempo que o da Lara, inclinei-me dando a multidão uma bela visão de meus peitos pela camiseta que estava usando e joguei o cabelo.

O negro alto e bêbado agarrou-me outra vez e dessa vez a gravidade agiu. Filho da mãe. Antes de meus dentes encontrarem o chão, um par de braços firmes e gelados seguraram-me. Não. Apenas, NÃO. Transforme isso em uma MERDA DE NÃO!

Tentei virar-me e os braços relaxaram, permitindo-me ficar de pé. Olhei para cima para um par de olhos durados, apesar de não serem os olhos que esperava ver. "Você tem que estar brincando comigo."

"Olá, Bella." ele disse, com um sorriso que chegava a seus olhos. "Você está bem?"

Empurrei-o e os braços dele soltaram-me. "Jasper? Mas que merda você está fazendo aqui?"

Ele bufou. "Bom ver você também."

Agora que estava no chão, o negro alto e bêbado tentou enlaçar minha cintura por trás, apalpando demais no processo. "Ei amigo, existem várias dessas vagabundas por aqui. Gastei um dinheiro com essa."

Bem rápido, Jasper alcançou por cima de meu ombro e segurou a camiseta do bêbado, afastando-o de mim e levando-o para bem perto dele, rosnando de um jeito assassino. Travis, um dos seguranças, apareceu para resolver a partir dali, e aproveitei esse momento para afastar-me e sair pela porta lateral.

Passei por Lara, que olhou-me preocupada. "Está tudo bem, querida?"

"Sim, que babaca. Preciso da minha pausa pra fumar, pode cobrir-me por cinco minutos?" Ela assentiu e jogou-me meu maço de cigarros da minha bolsa por detrás do bar. "Obrigada, babe."

Empurrei a porta e sai para o ar da noite. Mais que merda tinha acabado de acontecer?


	3. Chapter 3

**N.A.:** Não sou dona de nada, só estou me divertindo com eles.

**N.T.:** _Thanks pelas reviews, pessoal! Nem acredito que esse capítulo é todinho POV do Jazzy *-*_

* * *

><p>3.<p>

JPOV

Quando o segurança levou aquele merda das minhas mãos, procurei em volta pela Bella, mas não a encontrei. Olhei para Peter que apontou com a cabeça para a porta lateral que dizia 'SAÍDA'. Assenti para ele, ignorando a piscada que me deu, e fui na direção da porta. Abri a porta que dava para um beco, onde a encontrei parada há alguns passos de distância tentando acender um cigarro com as mãos que tremiam. Huh. Ela xingava, dançava, e fumava. O que o imbecil do meu irmão mais novo pensaria da inocente doce Bella agora? Me perguntei se essa parte sobre ela também teria mudado, mas tirei esse pequeno pensamento da cabeça. Foco Jasper!

Puxei meu Zippo de confiança do bolso e o acendi na frente do cigarro dela para que o acendesse. Ela se assustou um pouco, então murmurou "Obrigada.", e tragou com força. Soltou a fumaça, jogando-a em mim. "De verdade, que merda você está fazendo aqui? Digo, Phoenix na merda do Arizona? Sério?" Ela começou a rir balançando a cabeça, e então parou.

"Ai, droga. Todos, hum, vocês estão aqui? Porque se aquele merda do seu irmão estiver aqui, eu juro por Deus-"

Oh, essa boca suja. Coloquei as mãos para cima. "Bella, acalme-se, garota! Respire, pode ser?" Bella parou de falar e tragou outra vez, ainda me olhando desconfiada. "Caramba mulher, para com essa agitação antes que engasgue com o cigarro. Pra falar a verdade, me dê um."

Os olhos dela se arregalaram por um momento. "Você está falando sério?"

"Não é como se fosse me matar, certo?" Sorri para ela. Ela me entregou um, que acendi. Alice nunca foi fã de fumar. Talvez eu comece a fumar novamente. "Nunca te imaginei como uma garota Marlboro." Ela deu de ombros. "Claro, eu nunca te imaginei como estou vendo agora."

Ela fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça, ainda agitada. "Você não respondeu minha pergunta. 'Todos' estão aqui?"

A olhei nos olhos. "Não, Bella. Estou aqui com meus amigos Peter e Charlotte. Tenho estado com eles faz um tempo." Senti alívio vindo quase que imediatamente de Bella, seguido por uma pitada de ressentimento.

Bella começou a dizer algo, e parou. "Onde está Alice?"

Traguei devagar. "Alice está em Paris com 'o amor da existência dela', Sebastien." Disse tirando um pouco de sarro. "Ela me deixou há dezoito meses quando o encontrou em um desfile em Paris. Ligou para dizer que não iria voltar pra casa, tendo encontrado o 'verdadeiro'" (Eu fiz as aspas com as mãos) "parceiro. Ao menos teve a decência de se desculpar e me desejou uma boa vida, que algum dia eu encontraria a minha blablablá, então me pediu para pôr Esme ao telefone para que arrumasse as coisas dela para enviar para a França. Fui embora um mês depois. Tinha que sair de lá." Traguei outra vez, "Quanto aos outros..." Dei de ombros. "Estive fora por um ano e meio. Além das ocasionais ligações para Rose e Emmett, não sei nada a não ser de que nenhum deles está aqui."

Consegui sentir a simpatia de Bella. "Uau. Merda Jasper, sinto muito ouvir isso. Você está bem?"

Dei de ombros outra vez, "Levando, Bella."

A porta do bar abriu-se, e a amiga/companheira de dança dela colocou a cabeça para fora. "Bella, Sammy está procurando por você. Precisamos de você de volta, babe." Ela olhou pra mim. Interesse, desejo. "Mas olá, gracinha." Ela piscou pra mim e entrou.

Bella soltou o cigarro no chão, pisando-o com a bota. "Droga. Eu tenho que voltar pra lá, Jasper. Então você vai ficar por um tempo? Em Phoenix, digo."

Assenti, "Sim, acho que sim."

Ela disse alguns números, o telefone dela pelo que pareceu, seguido por um simples, "Até mais." então entrou apressada. Tive um relance de uma tatuagem de uma borboleta no ombro dela enquanto ela entrava. Era um nome que tinha escrita nas asas? Ficava cada vez melhor.

Fiquei mais um tempo no beco, digerindo as coisas. Quando abri a porta, Peter estava encostado do outro lado da parede do corredor, o sorriso de sabe tudo postado.

"Bem, me coma se você não conseguiu alguns dígitos. E com a ex-namorada do seu irmão, ninguém menos! Que imbecil. Pode imaginar o que o nosso velho querido Edward diria se visse aquele traseiro incrível agora? MmmMMM! De lamber os de-" O interrompi rosnando. Ele olhou pra mim, sem estar surpreso pela minha resposta. Mas então, quando é que ele ficava surpreso? Acho que ele é o Yoda¹ ou algo parecido. Mas então, porque as palavras dele tiraram essa reação de mim?

"Vamos lá.", ele disse, dando um tapa em minhas costas. "Vamos sair daqui, fodemos a noite dela o suficiente." Charlotte juntou-se a nós e passamos pelo bar, dei uma última olhada para o balcão vendo onde ela e outra garota estavam girando garrafas ao som de "Nothing But a Good Time", balançando o quadril enquanto trabalhavam e sem deixar cair uma gota. Ela viu meu olhar, piscou pra mim e assentiu rapidamente e voltou o foco para a performance.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Finais:<strong>

¹** **Yoda** **, pra quem não sabe, é um personagem de Star Wars (_Guerra nas Estrelas_). Era um sábio Mestre Jedi que liderou o Conselho Jedi por anos e treinou Luke Skywalker. _Hahahá, quem diz que não tinha um lado nerd em mim, hun?_**  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**N.A.:** Ainda não sou dona de nada, apenas estou corrompendo-os um pouco.

**N.T.:** _Deus, morri de ódio do Jacob e da Lexi nesse capítulo, pois é. Quem é Lexi? Oh, vocês vão ver..._

* * *

><p>4.<p>

BPOV

Sentei na mesa contando minhas gorjetas. $180, não foi uma noite ruim, considerando, oh, que eu fiquei cara a cara com um pesadelo que eu passei quase três anos tentando esquecer. Quando me mudei para Phoenix, a probabilidade de encontrar um vampiro era bem baixa. Não que isso estivesse na minha cabeça na época.

"Como foi, Bella?" Lara perguntou, colocando o monte de dinheiro dela na bolsa.

"Fui bem, não foi minha melhor noite, mas não posso reclamar. Tanto faz. Podemos ir?"

Lara pegou o casaco do gancho perto da geladeira. "Sim, vamos lá, bitch."

Segurei a bochecha dela, e dei um beijo onde meus dedos apertaram.

Subimos na Jetta de Lara. Ela ligou e a batida de Lady Gaga pulsou pelo carro. Lara abaixou o volume e lançou um olhar pra mim enquanto tirava o carro do lugar.

"Então conta B, qual é a sua com aquela coisa deliciosa que você estava de conversa mole no beco? Novo caso?"

"Definitivamente não é um caso Lara, só um velho amigo da minha velha vida."

"Ex-namorado?" Lara olhou-me pelo canto do olho.

"Nãooo. Não mesmo." Parei. O quanto eu quero voltar nisso? Foda-se. "Eu namorava o irmão dele."

"Ooh, o irmão dele, huh? E esse irmão também era uma delicia com duas pernas?" Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, realmente intrigada.

Bufei. "Pode se dizer isso. Não que chegamos a esse ponto."

"Pena."

"Ehh, ele era moralmente puritano total, não importava que já estivesse me entregando de bandeja." Maldito puritano covarde bastardo.

"E o irmão mais velho? Ele compartilha das as morais do irmão?"

"Heh. Não, não que me interesse." Puxei um cigarro e acendi. "Como eu disse, velha vida."

Lara suspirou e balançou a cabeça. "Não sei não, B. Pode ser que parte do seu passado vale... a pena trazer de volta, é a verdade." Ele deu risada e correu a língua de forma sedutora pelos dentes.

* * *

><p>Tomei um banho longo e quente quando chegamos em casa, pensando, enquanto ensaboava, nos braços que tinham segurado brevemente hoje a noite. Já havia três anos desde que tive aquela sensação, o estranho conforto de estar em braços de granito. Em que merda eu estava pensando ao dar meu telefone pra ele? Nós vamos sentar e tomar cervejas e conversar sobre os bons e velhos tempos, como a época quando Edward deixou-me sozinha na floresta após fazer uma dança Mexicana em cima do coração que ele tinha acabado de arrancar de mim? Yeah, isso seria ótimo. Ou sobre os quatro meses seguintes qual passei quase catatonica? Bons tempos, bons tempos. Imagine o que Jake faria- parei a linha de pensamento bem aí. Minha mão traídora desceu até minha barriga.<p>

Enquanto tentava afastar a dor com qualquer coisa líquida, química ou orgão que passava na minha frente, fiz o melhor para evitar pensar no que causara minha dor. A única coisa que permitia lembrar-me era a tatuagem de borboleta em meu ombro. Junto com o desenho das asas tinha um nome. Tyler. Meu garoto.

Alcancei o armário de remédios, achando um pequeno remédio que eu precisaria se quisesse dormir hoje a noite, e observei a foto que imprimi há alguns meses. Jake não sabia onde eu morava, mas mantinha contato por e-mail, me mandando e-mails do nosso, não, do filho _dele_ crescendo e progredindo, assim como essa foto. Eu sempre respondia aos e-mails com a mesma palavra: Obrigada.

Por mais que machucassem, eu gostava de Jake tentasse que Tyler tivesse uma pequena parte em meu mundo. Parecia que Lexi, o impriting de Jake e, recentemente, esposa, era uma boa mãe para Tyler, tratando-o como seu próprio filho, e era tudo que eu poderia pedir. Jake teve seu imprintig com Lexi quando eu estava grávida de cinco meses, cerca de dois meses após Charlie morrer.

Engasguei quando meus pensamentos voltaram para meu pai, e sua morte trágica. Seu eu não estivesse grávida na época, após tudo que passei, provavelmente teria reunido-me com Charlie na Vida Após a Morte bem cedo. Ele estava em uma blitz de rotina na pista, dando multas a motoristas que dirigiam rápido demais, quando um motorista bêbado bateu no carro parado, esmagando meu pai no meio. Ele morreu na hora.

Duas semanas depois, descobri que estava grávida, e por um tempo isso me tirou do abismo. Meu relacionamento com Jake ainda era novo, e éramos tão jovens, mas tenho certeza que teríamos conseguido. Eu sabia o quanto ele me amava e aprendi a amá-lo em retorno. Tinhamos começado a namorar na primavera após a partida de Edward, celebrando que fui aceita na U-Dub em Abril, e ele estava torcendo por mim quando me formei na escola em Junho. Perdi meu pai quase seis semanas depois. Fiquei devastada, mas Jake, e o pensamento da família que logo teríamos, manteve-me em pé. Então chegou o Halloween. Nós demos risada com a minha idéia de usar uma camiseta laranja do Jack com a cabeça bem encima da minha barriga já pronunciada. Fomos em uma festa na casa do Sam e da Emily e nós estávamos nos divertindo quando vi Jake olhando para a porta, de boca aberta e sonhando acordado. Mas que merda? Jared andou até a porta e cumprimentou a garota parada lá, que era a prima dele que era de Grays Harbor. A garota, Lexi, estava fitando Jake também, como se soubesse.

"Jake?" Chamei-o, colocando minha mão gentilmente em seu braço. Ele lentamente virou-se e olhou pra mim, o rosto mudando de felicidade para dor. E foi aí que eu soube o que tinha acontecido. "Sinto muito." Ele sussurrou.

Não consegui responder. Não consegui me mover. Só fiquei parada ali com lágrimas descendo por meu rosto, sem ouvir nada após isso, e lembro vagamente de Leah levando-me gentilmente para fora e colocando-me no carro e me dando carona até em casa. Ela ficou comigo aquela noite, abraçando-me e deixando-me chorar até já não ter mais lágrimas.

Sofrer aquele tipo de dor - novamente - após planejar passar o resto de minha vida com Jake, ter uma família, era, por falta de uma palavra melhor, de foder. Era o pensamento de manter meu garoto a salvo e saudável que consegui passar pela gravidez. Bem, isso e Leah tornando-se meu porto seguro por esses tempos difíceis, tendo passado pela merda do outro lado do imprint ela mesma. Ela entendia. Ela ficou comigo por toda minha gravidez, pelo qual eu serei eternamente grata. Não estava em condições de ficar sozinha.

Durante aquele tempo, pensei seriamente sobre a vida que meu garoto teria. Sabendo que ele provavelmente carregaria o gene de lobo que o pai dele tinha, decidi que seria melhor para ele ser criado pelo pai e pelo imprint dele, em um lar amoroso, e não por uma mãe que mal conseguia manter a sanidade. Sanidade que com certeza teria deixado de existir, tendo que ver Jake a sua adorável alma gêmea olhando-se apaixonados todos os dias. Passei o dia inteiro qual Tyler nasceu segurando-o e olhando-o nos olhos, beijando sua testa e decorando seu cheiro. No dia seguinte, logo após sair do hospital, assinei o documento abrindo mão de meus direitos de mãe para Jake, e ele e Lexi levaram seu garoto pra casa. Deixei a cidade no dia seguinte.

Vendi a casa de Charlie não muito tempo depois de dar a luz e dei a maioria dos móveis aos rapazes da reserva que queriam. Coloquei algumas coisas minhas no meu Jeep de quatro portas, qual comprei com o dinheiro do seguro, e segui para Phoenix. Minha mãe não estava lá, ela estava morando com Phil em Jacksonville, mas Phoenix era familiar o suficiente para que eu começasse minha nova vida. Com o dinheiro do seguro e a pensão de Charlie, fui capaz de arrendar um apartamento pequeno, mas ótimo, logo de cara.

Não me lembro bem das primeiras semanas em que vivi lá. Estava de volta ao precipício, parecido com o que eu estive quando Edward deixou-me. Dessa vez não tinha meu sol particular para me manter junta. Um dia, enquanto recolhia minhas cartas, conheci uma garota com longos cabelos loiros, olhos verdes, sardas no nariz, e um sorriso de garota da casa ao lado, que se apresentou como Lara. Ela e o namorado dela, Danny, viviam no andar debaixo. Não consegui não gostar da personalidade dela, mesmo que eu fosse normal demais. Me senti bem por sorrir novamente e sabia que precisava de uma amiga.

Duas semanas depois Lara e Danny deram uma festa. Após recuar várias vezes, decidi ir. Na festa conheci Jose Cuervo, que ajudou-me a conhecer melhor um amigo de Danny, Troy, que passou parte da noite me ajudando a esquecer Jake por algum tempo. Inferno, ele me ajudou a esquecer meu próprio nome por um tempo. Deus abeçoe o Troy. Mas então o Troy tornou-se Nate, que se transformou em Griffin, seguido por Javier, seguido por Monty, seguido por Liz (yeah, aprendi alguns truques novos com isso, obrigada, babe), seguido por Deus sabe quem porque eu parei de contar. Além do sexo, tinham as bebidas, as pílulas, o cigarro e ocasionalmente, as linhas. Continuando nessa linha sem vergonha e não conseguia me importar. Durante as combinações dessas coisas ditas, eu checava meu e-mail. Por exemplo, minha primeira experiência com Ecstasy, e outra mulher (doce Liz), foi quando recebi a notícia de que Jake e Lexi estavam noivos.

Quando Tyler fez um ano, recebi uma foto do meu garoto magrinho com grande olhos chocolate, sorrindo, com um cabelo escuro que parecia fino. Pedi pizza, e fitei a foto por vinte minutos enquanto a esperava. Quando chegou, peguei uma garrafa de quase meio litro de Jose e levei a pizza para a casa de Lara e Danny. A pizza não foi comida, mas muito da tequila foi bebido. Conheci um pouco demais da Lara e do Danny naquela noite, meu primeiro sexo a três. Danny não era tudo aquilo, mas Lara? Bem, eu e Lara nos conectamos em um nível totalmente novo; ela era uma louca como eu, Danny teve um excelente show aquela noite.

Ficou um pouco estranho após aquela noite, mas apenas entre eu e Danny. Quando ele e Lara terminaram um mês depois, ela foi morar comigo, mas não era 'assim'. Claro que eu e ela nos divertíamos às vezes, especialmente quando Jose decidia aparecer pra brincar, mas ela acabou se tornando minha melhor amiga e exatamente o que eu precisava para ficar bem.

Lara estava trabalhando em Junction por algum tempo e um dia disse que tinha uma vaga. Não estava preocupada em colocar bebida na boca, muito menos de colocá-las na boca de outras pessoas, mas eu estava preocupada com a parte de dançar. Após algumas aulas com a Lara, consegui o emprego rapidamente com o mínimo de desastre.

Meus olhos começaram a fechar. Consegui sentir os músculos relaxando então engatinhei para debaixo das cobertas e desliguei a luz. Enquanto começava a dormir, me perguntei se ele iria ligar, e então perguntei-me porque me importaria. Assim que meus olhos fecharam, ouvi meu celular vibrar na cabeceira. Peguei-o, vendo uma mensagem de texto: _"Bom ver você hoje a noite. Espero vê-la logo, durma bem, querida. - JW"_

JW? Não reconheci o número mas tinha um palpite que era Jasper. Mas que merda seria o W? Enquanto pensava, o sono finalmente me pegou.


	5. Chapter 5

**N.A.:** Ainda não sou dona de nada, apenas estou corrompendo-os um pouco.

**N.T.:** _Falando sério, alguém topa fazer um protesto pedindo um livro +18 contando a vida do Jazz com o Petey e a Char-baby? Eu comprava!_

* * *

><p>5.<p>

JPOV

Bem, isso foi certamente interessante. Peter continuava encontrando meu olhar pelo retrovisor durante o trajeto para a casa deles, apesar que o surpreendente foi ele ficar de boca fechada. Eu estava tendo problemas em compreender que ela criatura sexy no bar era Bella Swan. Que merda poderia ter acontecido nesses últimos três anos para ela mudar tanto? Mas eu sabia o quanto alguém pode mudar em tão pouco tempo.

Chegamos na casa, onde Peter e Charlotte rapidamente desejaram-me boa noite e foram para o quarto deles, para as atividades normais. Fui para meu quarto e liguei nas notícias, aumentando o volume para sobrepor o barulho dele. Eles ganhariam fácil uma aposta contra Rose e Emmett.

Tentei focar-me nos eventos do mundo que as notícias mostravam, mas minha mente volta a Bella. Apesar dela não parecer muito empolgada em me ver, ela também não estava com medo. Considerando que a última vez que a vi, tentei comê-la, era surpreendente que ela não estivesse com medo ou aversão; bem, aversão contra mim ao menos. Algo me diz que se ela encontrar Edward, ela o cumprimentara com um soco nas bolas. Talvez quebraria a mão no processo, mas não eu não a deteria de tentar.

Não podia fizer que o estúpido emo imbecil não merecia, todos sabíamos que deixá-la, a destruiria. Foi um pouco estranho para mim que Alice não lutou contra isso; os olhos dela tinham um brilho diferente e apesar dela parecer um pouco ressentida, concordou com Edward que seria o melhor. Claro, seis meses depois ela estava indo para Paris em um desfile de moda. Na época fiquei feliz que ela não insistiu que eu fosse com ela ao desfile, e foi a primeira vez que isso aconteceu. No quarto dia que ela tinha partido, recebi uma ligação.

_"Hey Jazz." Ela parecia feliz, mas cuidadosa ao mesmo tempo. Perguntei-me quanto de dinheiro ela teria gastado, rindo comigo mesmo._

_"Oi Ali, está divertindo-se com o desfile?"_

_"Está ótimo Jazz, várias coisas legais para a próxima estação." Ela parou. "Jazz, precisamos conversar."_

_Uh oh. "O que aconteceu querida, você acabou com todo o dinheiro?"_

_Ela suspirou. "Não Jazz. Eu, hum, conheci alguém." Se eu tivesse um coração, teria parado de bater._

_"O que quer dizer com conheceu alguém?" Não poderia significar o que eu achava que significava._

_"O nome dele é Sebastien, o conheci no desfile. Jazz, não vou voltar pra casa." Não consegui falar._

_"Desculpe-me, Jazz. Sei que isso doí, acredite está doendo em mim também. Mas eu vi isso há algum tempo, e eu sei que preciso fazer isso. Nunca senti isso por ninguém antes; ele é meu verdadeiro parceiro. Sempre soube que não éramos os verdadeiros parceiros um do outro, e se pensar bem, sei que você pensa assim também."_

_"Na verdade Alice, tudo que sei bem é que eu a amei com todas as minhas forças, e isso fode tudo, agora que está compartilhando comigo que tudo foi apenas temporário!"_

_"Acredite em mim Jasper; você vai encontrar sua parceira de verdade um dia. Mais cedo do que pensa." Obrigado pelas palavras de consolo, Senhorita Cleo. Merda!_

_"Bem, mas isso não é uma merda de lindo? Então é isso? Tenha uma boa vida Jasper? Você pode ir direto para o Inferno Alice."_

_"Sinto muito Jasper. Eu espero, não eu sei, que um dia você vai me perdoar. Poderia passar para a Esme? Preciso que ela mande minhas coisas." Esme apareceu a meu lado, um olhar de tristeza e pena no rosto, e silenciosamente pegou o telefone que eu entregava a ela._

Escondi-me no meu quarto nas semanas após a conversa. Carlisle e Esme estavam divididos entre a própria tristeza pelo fato de sua filha não estar voltando, e a pena para mim por eu ter perdido minha parceira. Emmett e Rosalie estavam tristes, mas eu poderia dizer que Rosalie estava mais chateada com a forma como tudo aconteceu. Ela e eu realmente éramos próximos, como gêmeos que nós, muitas vezes, fingíamos ser. Em cima da minha própria raiva e tristeza, tornou-se mais do que eu poderia aguentar e eu finalmente me rendi. Eu não briguei com ninguém, pois eles realmente eram uma família para mim, mas eu não poderia prometer quando voltaria. Me senti mal por causar mais dor de Carlisle e Esme, tendo já perdido três dos seus filhos em menos de um ano (Edward ainda tinha que voltar de onde diabos ele estava escondido com a sua tristeza).

Sem destino em mente, eu dirigi para sudoeste, até que acabei em Sante Fé na porta de Peter e Char. Ao chegar a varanda, a porta se abriu e lá estava Peter, com um sorriso no rosto. "Foda-se aquela vaca, Jazz. Você pode ficar o tempo que quiser." Bem, pelo menos eu não tive que contar todos os detalhes. O bastardo sempre parece saber quando todas as merdas dão errado.

Os meses seguintes foram de certa forma um borrão. Passei por um intervalo de variação de emoções: dor, desespero, raiva, dúvida, tristeza e, às vezes, realmente fiquei bem puto. Uma ou duas vezes, Peter mandou-me caçar só para me tirar da casa por um dia ou dois, porque eles estavam cansados das oscilações de humor que minha projeção involuntária estava causando.

A mudança para Phoenix, de acordo com Peter, foi "apenas a mudança de cenário que você precisa, meu irmão. É hora de você puxar a cabeça de sua bunda e perceber que a Fada Vaca fez-lhe um favor." Eu não tinha tanta certeza que eu estava pronto para enviar-lhe uma nota de agradecimento por seus favores, mas não consegui encontrar uma razão para ficar em Santa Fé. Fomos para Phoenix. Tenho que admitir que agora, estou gostando da mudança de cenário.

Ah, Bella. Que beleza ela tornou-se. Ela é nada como a garota que era em Forks. Ela sempre foi uma garota bonita, mas era óbvio que ela não acreditava nisso sobre si mesma, mas seu corpo tinha amadurecido e transformou-se em algo magnífico. Certos sentimentos começaram a aparecer em mim quando pensei sobre ela dançando no bar, os movimentos que o corpo dela fez, como casualmente acariciava as curvas da amiga e ter o mesmo feito a ela em troca. Ela costumava ficar embaraçada tão facilmente, que a confiança que ela tinha agora parecia apenas adicionar em sua sensualidade. E as roupas que ela estava usando; bem, a antiga Bella teria corado em cinco tons de vermelho com a sugestão de usar uma coisa dessas. Eu aposto que essas botas mocassim atando todo o caminho até as coxas deliciosas, ficariam perfeitas uma a cada lado dos meus quadris.

Huh. Deveria sentir-me mal por pensar assim no amor antigo do meu irmão? Não estava certo sobre isso, mas era provável que onde quer que estivesse, Edward provavelmente ainda estava definhando por ela. Eu sabia que ele a amava, mas ele realmente era um idiota por deixá-la. Ele queria que ela seguisse em frente, e pela aparência dela, para não mencionar as palavras escolhidas que ela usou para descrevê-lo mais cedo essa noite, ela tinha feito exatamente isso.

Eddie desculpe, mas eu vou ter que dizer "achado não é roubado" nesta situação em particular.

Eu peguei meu celular e digitei os números que ela disse para mim. Esperando que fosse um número de celular, mandei uma breve mensagem de texto no telefone dela. Ela não respondeu, mas vendo que era quase 3 da manhã, ela provavelmente estava dormindo.

Só então o meu telefone tocou. Minhas esperanças saltaram, até que eu reconheci o número na tela sendo o de Emmett.

"Hey Em, como está?"

"Jasper! Você não parece suicida, o que está acontecendo, cara?" Nossa, eu estive tão ruim assim?

"Oh, não muito. Mesma coisa a maior parte do tempo." Eu não tinha certeza se eu estava pronto para contar tudo ainda. Emmett estaria no primeiro vôo pra cá, tanto que ele sentia falta de sua "irmã mais nova". Deixá-la realmente tinha sido duro pra ele.

"Mentira, não tente ser indiferente comigo, cara. Quem é ela?" Nós realmente não damos o devido crédito ao grandão, bastardo intuitivo.

"Emmett, não tenho idéia de que porra você está falando. Existe uma razão pela qual você ligou?"

"Certo. Rose e eu estamos na América do Sul. Você já comeu anaconda, Jazz? Elas são quase tão divertidas como urso, e muito gostosa também. De qualquer maneira, nós pensamos em passar por Phoenix por alguns dias no nosso caminho pra casa; está a fim de companhia?" Ele parecia tão esperançoso. Eu não tinha visto nenhum deles desde que deixei Connecticut, e então percebi o quanto senti falta dos meus irmãos.

"Você sabe Em," comecei, quando ouvi Rosalie cortar-me de fundo.

"Diga a ele que ele não tem escolha, estamos chegando".

Eu ri. "Na verdade, Emmett, e Rose, eu acho que quero companhia. Vou ter que avisar Peter e Char, mas tenho certeza que eles não vão se importar. Quando você acha que vai chegar aqui?"

Nós nos despedimos após confirmar o plano que iriam ficar no Rio por alguns dias, e depois iriam voar de lá, chegando em Phoenix na próxima sexta-feira. Isso daria-me cerca de uma semana para preparar Bella para a chegada deles.

Me senti um pouco ansioso, debatendo comigo mesmo se ela ao menos estaria falando comigo em uma semana. Por que ela daria boas-vindas às pessoas que a machucaram tanto há não muito tempo atrás? E, mais significativamente, por que ela desperdiçaria o tempo dela com o indivíduo que acabou por ser responsável por esse abandono?

Houve uma batida na minha porta. Peter entrou. "Você percebe que ela não o culpa, certo?"

Olhei para ele, sobrancelha levantada. "Tem certeza que você não lê mentes?"

Ele riu, "Não, eu só sei dessas merdas, lembra? Além disso, eu senti a culpa que você está projetando agora do outro lado da casa. Pare com essa merda."

"Desculpe", fiz uma careta. "Ver Bella trouxe algumas lembranças, eu acho. Eu não estou certo do que fazer com isso ainda."

Ele sentou em uma cadeira ao lado de minha cama. "Bem, isso é para você descobrir." Ah, claro, agora ele fica enigmático. "Mas pense nisso, você sabe que ela não ficou medo ou com raiva de você, certo? Apostando que ela ficou até um pouco feliz em vê-lo, mesmo que ela não iria admitir neste momento no tempo. Ela não o culpa, e não guarda ressentimentos. Certeza de que ela odeia o seu irmão porém, há."

"E agora?" Eu tinha que perguntar, porque eu não tinha idéia do que iria acontecer.

"Basta ir com ela, Jazz. Você sabe que está interessado. Comece devagar e veja o que acontece. Não foda tudo."

Revirei os olhos pra ele. "Mais alguma coisa, oh sábio?"

"Yeah. Rose e Emmett são mais que bem-vindos para nos visitar, pelo tempo que quiserem."

"Eu acho que é apenas uma visita rápida, Peter. Ninguém disse nada sobre mudança." Onde ele estava indo com isso?

Ele se levantou e caminhou em direção da porta do meu quarto. "Confie em mim, quando Emmett descobrir que Bella está aqui, não vão a lugar algum tão cedo. O grandão ama a Bella, e eu aposto que até mesmo Rosie vai ficar intrigada com Bella 2.0 ".

_Não estamos todos?_, pensei quando ele saiu. Acho que Bella 2.0 foi atualização que eu estive procurando.


	6. Chapter 6

**N.A.:** Não sou dona deles, mas me divirto brincando com suas cabeças. :-D

**N.T.: **_Esse capítulo é só BPOV, mas valeu a pena *-* Jazz, seu lindo, eu dou sua delícia quando quiser! =D_

* * *

><p>6.<p>

BPOV

Era perto de meio-dia quando eu acordei. O cheiro de pão francês estava no ar. Razão #34 pela qual Lara morar comigo foi a melhor ideia: a filha da mãe faz o melhor pão francês na chapa. Enquanto me sentei para sair da cama, olhei para a cabeceira, vendo meu celular. Lembrei-me da mensagem de texto que eu tinha recebido bem antes de dormir, mais provável que era de Jasper. À luz de um ensolarado típico dia de Phoenix, surpreendeu-me que realmente era ele a noite passada. Ele e os amigos realmente não devem sair muito durante o dia, se vivem aqui. Isso deve ser um saco. Fiz uma careta com meu trocadilho imbecil e peguei o telefone.

_J...W? - Bom ver você também. Estou trabalhando hoje a noite, vá me ver, k? -BS_

Quando me levantei e espreguicei, meu telefone tocou.

_Whitlock. Meu verdadeiro sobrenome. ;-) E pode contar com isso. -JW_

Ah, isso deu-me alguns arrepios. Eu percebi que eu estava realmente ansiosa para vê-lo novamente. Lara estava certa, ele é definitivamente lindo, e ele tinha uma força (ou é a presença?) nele que Edward não tinha, do tipo que exigia respeito. Suprimi um calafrio e fiz meu caminho até a cozinha.

Lara estava de pé na frente do fogão, sacudindo o traseiro para qualquer absurdo que ela estava ouvindo no rádio. "Que merda você está ouvindo?"

Ela riu e começou a virar um par de torradas em um prato ao lado do fogão. "E bom dia para você Maldito Raio de Sol. É Lil Wayne. Cale a boca, é uma excelente música." Ela entregou-me o prato.

"Parece que ele está gaguejando pela bunda em uma lata. Acho que dão a qualquer um, um contrato de gravação esses dias." Eu beijei seu rosto. "Obrigada pelo café-da-manhã."

Sentei no pequeno balcão no canto da cozinha e comecei a espalhar chantilly (o bom, recentemente batido, não aquela porcaria que vem no tubo de plástico) na minha torrada, e cobri com morangos e coloquei xarope Hershey, porque é exatamente como eu amo. Lara sentou-se à minha frente e começou a ajeitar a própria torrada. "Então, Bella", ela começou.

Parei de mastigar, levantando uma sobrancelha para ela. "O quê?"

"Por favor, não fale com a boca cheia, eu não preciso ver isso." Revirei os olhos para ela. "Então eu estava pensando sobre o seu homem misterioso do beco na noite passada. Qual é nome dele mesmo?"

Eu sabia que não tinha dito o nome ainda, prostituta ardilosa. "O nome é Jasper. E que tem ele?"

"Jasper? Os pais dele eram malditos Amish ou algo assim? Isso é que é um nome antiquado."

Engasguei um pouco com o que estava mastigando e engolindo. "Eu não sei, é o nome dele! E que diabos você se importa?"

Lara deu de ombros. "Eu só queria saber se iríamos vê-lo novamente, só isso."

"Por que, você está interessada?" Mordi novamente. Por alguma razão, pensei que poderia ser um problema se ela estivesse interessada. Merda, **eu** estava interessada?

"Não se preocupe, princesa, ele é todo seu. Mesmo lindo como ele é, ele não é meu tipo. Você sabe que eu gosto de carne escura.", ela sorriu. E gostava mesmo. Ela alega que o mito de que os negros são ótimos 'lá embaixo' não era mito algum, então eram só negros que ela namorava. Tendo um tipo diversificado de homem pra mim mesma, prefiro o velho e sábio ditado: Não é o tamanho do badalo, mas o movimento do oceano. Yeah.

Levantei-me para pegar uma xícara de café antes de começar a pensar no tamanho do badalo de Jasper. Oops, tarde demais. "O que faz você pensar que eu estou interessada? Ele é um velho amigo. Nada de errado em reavivar uma amizade do passado, não é?" Coloquei uma xícara de café para Lara.

Lara riu. "Bem, considerando que a noite passada você não estava tão ansiosa para reavivar nada, e de repente esta manhã você está, me diz que você está interessada." Revirei os olhos, entregando-lhe a xícara.

"Você não está preocupada com o seu ex, está? Acha que ele se importaria se você saisse com o irmão dele?"

Eu bufei. "Duvido, ele deixou claro, quando terminou comigo que ele não dava a mínima para o que eu fizesse, contanto que não fosse ele. E mesmo que ele se importasse, eu não dou a mínima. Ele pode beijar meu-"

"Ok, ok acalme-se, B, eu estava apenas verificando! Eu acho que seria legal se você encontrasse alguém pra você. Mesmo as vagabundas mais sujas precisam de alguém para amar.", ela sorriu para mim, e em seguida abaixou quando arremessei um pedaço de morango para ela.

"Só porque a sua bunda se apaixonou não significa que todos vamos fazer isso." Lara estava saindo com um cara que ela conheceu no supermercado. Ben era um representante de vendas para uma empresa de alimentos, e não parecia nada o tipo dela a não ser o pré-requisito, mas ela foi se apaixonando rápido pelo cara. Eu fico um pouco triste ao pensar que posso realmente acabar perdendo minha colega de quarto para esse cara.

Ela sorriu, como sempre fazia quando o tema era Ben. "Ah Bella, não venha chover na minha parada agora. É errado querer que minha melhor amiga seja tão feliz quanto eu sou?"

Nos levantamos e começamos a limpar a mesa. "Não, não é errado. É só que eu já experimentei esse tipo de felicidade duas vezes, e ambas as vezes terminaram bem mal pra mim. Vamos dizer que eu não sou uma grande fã do Cupido. Eu não preciso dele fodendo a minha vida mais do que ele já fez."

Lara colocou os braços em volta de mim e me deu um abraço. "Eu não vou desistir de você, querida. Mas talvez você deve dar esse Jasper uma chance, se ele estiver disposto. Se ele é for o Sr. Certo ou o Sr. Agora, minha aposta é que ele vale o risco de descobrir."

* * *

><p>Passei o dia arrumando o apartamento, lavando roupa, tirando o pó, esfregando o meu chuveiro, praticamente fazendo qualquer coisa para passar o tempo até chegar a hora de começar a me arrumar para ir para o trabalho. Meus pensamentos estavam em Jasper o dia inteiro. Parte de mim estava puta comigo mesmo, por apenas pensar em me envolver com outro vampiro, mesmo que fosse Jasper. A outra parte estava curiosa sobre o tamanho do badalo de Jasper. Da maneira que Levi estava levando as bebidas para ele ontem, o meu palpite é que ele não tinha nada para se envergonhar.<p>

Eu decidi checar meu e-mail antes de trocar-me para o trabalho. Inconscientemente prendi minha respiração enquanto eu li a minha caixa de entrada. Spam, spam, Leah - Vou ler mais tarde (seu e-mails dela eram apenas coisas, mas alguns me afetavam em tudo fazendo com que me enrolasse em uma bola na minha cama chorando por horas), mais spam... Facebook? _"Jessica Stanley Newton adicionou você como amigo no Facebook."_, eu li. "Nem fodendo.", murmurei, a colocar o "Ignorar" nessa cadela imediatamente.

Levantei-me da minha mesa e fui ao meu armário. Mentindo para mim mesma que eu não estava me arrumando com nenhum esforço especial, eu coloquei um top de camurça preta e jeans desfiado de cintura baixa e um par de botas altas de cowboy de couro preto de salto alto. Eu artisticamente despenteei meu cabelo em um penteado 'acabei de sair da cama', e em seguida coloquei em um par de brincos de argolas grandes prata. Uma sombra ameixa para hoje à noite, com as duas camadas padrão de rímel e meu gloss labial, e eu estava pronta para ir. Lara estava me esperando lá embaixo.

"Mm-hmmm, alguém não está se esforçando.", ela piscou para mim. Eu ignorei ela, olhando a roupa dela. Ela também estava usando um jeans desfiado, com uma camisa de flanela confortável, com as mangas arregaçadas acima dos cotovelos, a frente desabotoada e amarrado não muito abaixo, revelando sua barriga torneada.

"Sim, sim, você está gostosa também. Vamos logo." Lara muitas vezes nos levou ao trabalho, com a Jetta sendo um pouco mais barata com a gasolina. Além disso, ela odiava o meu jipe, dizia que era muito instável.

O bar já estava lotado mesmo com o adiantado da hora; ia ser uma noite cheia. Batemos o cartão e fomos trabalhar. Tentei não prestar atenção à porta para ver quando ele entrasse, mas eu sei que o meu foco estava fora hoje à noite.

"Bella, eu ainda estou à espera de duas misturas de vodka e um Smith & Wesson, o que está fazendo?" Phoebe estava me olhando impaciente do outro lado do balcão.

"Merda! Desculpe Phoebe, não sei o que tenho hoje à noite. Vou fazê-los agora pra você.", empurrei os drinks para ela. As garçonetes ficam putas quando você fode a ordens das bebidas ou fazem os clientes esperarem muito tempo, que afeta diretamente as gorjetas. Tendo sido uma garçonete eu mesma, eu entendi a sua situação dela muito bem. "Aqui está.", eu coloquei os copos em sua bandeja. Ela me deu um sorriso e saiu com sua bandeja.

Eu continuava enchendo os copos com os pedidos, mal percebendo que ninguém havia comprado uma dança ainda. De repente, a nota de cem dólares estava sendo colocada debaixo do meu nariz. Obviamente, eu falei (ou pensei?) cedo demais. Eu olhei para ver Jasper do outro lado do balcão sorrindo para mim. Ele estava usando uma camisa preta de cowboy preta um pouco aberta, para fora da calça, e jeans Levi's que já haviam tido seus dias de glória, embora do meu ponto de vista estavam ótimas hoje. Ele tinha um chapéu de cowboy preto na cabeça, a parte da frente um pouco baixa sobre os olhos. Sim, por favor.

"Bem, olá Sr. Whitlock. Existe algo que eu posso fazer por você?" Eu estava plenamente consciente de que era uma questão em aberto.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e olhou-me de cima a baixo. "Bem, isso depende, Srta. Swan. Veja, eu estava esperando que isso", deslizou a nota de cem pra mim "faria com que vocês garotas fizessem uma daquelas danças sexys que fizeram ontem à noite. Acho que poderia me ajudar com isso, querida?" Ah, mas estou a gostar desse negócio de 'querida'.

Eu sorri para ele, peguei um copo, que eu rapidamente enchi e engoli. Jose, você é realmente um amigo meu. Jasper riu: "Bem? O que é que vai ser, delicia?" Oh, aquele charme do sul vai ser a minha morte.

Estiquei a mão e peguei seu chapéu, colocando-o na minha cabeça, pegando a nota de cem do bar e colocando-a no frasco com a outra mão. Seus olhos pareceram escurecer um pouco com esse gesto. "Acho que posso arranjar isso, Sr. Whitlock." Gemi para ele.

Só então um cliente bateu no balcão, "Posso pegar uma bebida em algum momento deste século?" Olhei brevemente em sua direção, "Desaparece." Voltei meus olhos para Jasper. "Só um segundo."

Soei a campainha, e Pete, o DJ, olhou pra mim. Eu levantei o meu chapéu na cabeça e pisquei brevemente. Ele entendeu. As garotas correram até o bar, e assenti para Pete começar.


End file.
